


crimson blossoms

by saigero



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigero/pseuds/saigero
Summary: A Mulan AU with Saigero. Duty and honour make men do many things, but sometimes there is no choice when protecting the people you love. When war with Nohr confronts Hoshido in peace-time, conscription threatens to shatter Kagero's peaceful life by sending her sickly brother off to fight in a war he will not return from. Fleeing in the middle of the night to volunteer in his place, she finds an unlikely ally in commanding officer Saizo and the chance to end the long conflict between the two nations.





	1. there was a field in my old town

“…And that will be the thirty-minute mark,” Orochi announced, raising a small hourglass up to eye-level. She turned her gaze to her friend expectantly. “Right on time.”

 

Kagero set the teapot down on the table and breathed in, long and deep, before exhaling. She took a moment to stare at the cup of tea in front of her, then looked up at Orochi. “You are absolutely _sure_ that it wasn’t any longer?”

 

Orochi scoffed before placing the hourglass down. “Do you really believe I’d lie to you?”

 

“To make me feel better? Most definitely.” Kagero gave her a knowing look. “You’ve fooled me before, as I am sure you are aware. I’ve learned from my previous follies.”

 

The two young women sat alone around a low table in a room in Kagero’s family estate. Through the wide open screen door, they could see shy foliage just barely peeking through the snow as the warm orange glow of sunset washed over them. Spring was upon them, at last.

 

Her best friend rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand balanced on the table. “Pah, pardon me for looking out for you. Better a white lie than a harsh truth, in my opinion. Remember the incident with the prince from Shirasagi?” 

 

Kagero sighed again. “Alright,” she relented, “I’ll admit that particular situation did warrant a more nuanced tone, but I _really_ would have preferred if you had just told me the truth about the prince’s opinion on my painting instead of spurring me on to do another one.” 

 

Orochi raised an eyebrow, glint in her eyes. “And what, miss out on the chance to have two of your unique artworks hanging in the royal court?” She asked cheekily. “I’m sure they’ll come round to it sooner or later.”

 

Kagero hung her head ruefully. “‘Unique’ is putting it kindly. I’m quite sure it will induce nightmares amongst the courtiers, given the prince’s _real_ reaction.”

 

Her friend shrugged. “Psh, I hardly think so.” Orochi tapped the side of her head and nodded knowingly. “I’ve seen the future, you know,” she said, “I’m almost certain that one of those very courtiers will have seen it and is your potential suitor, hm?”

 

At that, Kagero looked down at her hands. Orochi noticed this, and her impish demeanour softened ever so slightly. “Don’t worry,” Orochi told her. “We’ve been practicing the whole day and I can confidently say that your tea ceremonies are immaculate. You’ll blow the competition out of the water come the end of the week.”  


In what was quickly becoming a constant, Kagero sighed once more. “It’s not…” she paused momentarily, collecting her thoughts. “It’s not that I’m worried about seeing the matchmaker, Orochi,” she eventually said. “I’ve been doing tea ceremonies ever since I was a child.

 

“It’s just… I don’t know how to feel about it,” Kagero admitted, pushing her long black hair behind her ear and resting her hands on the table. She closed her fists and opened them repetitively. “The idea of marriage to a man I’ve never met based purely on the merit of how well I can serve tea… well, it bothers me somewhat.” She looked up to see Orochi watching her with concern. 

 

“But it’s nothing to worry about,” she said hastily, quickly moving her fidgeting hands under the table so Orochi couldn’t see them. “I’m probably just fretting over nothing.”

 

“Over what?” 

 

Kagero heard the shuffling of a cane on the wooden floor and knew who it was before she could even turn around.

 

“What are the two of you talking about, hm?” Kagetaka limped in, gangly form using a bamboo cane to support him. Kagero scrambled to her feet and went to her older brother, immediately fussing over him. “Brother! You shouldn’t be up,” she chided him, brow furrowed. “Have you taken your medicine? You look pale.” 

 

Even as sickly as he was, her older brother still cut quite the impressive figure as the tallest man Kagero had ever seen. Outwardly, Kagetaka looked like just another healthy Hoshidan youth, if a bit lean, but she knew that the illness had almost taken one of his lungs. 

 

He shot a glance at her, mock-frowning. “Just so you know, I _have_ taken my medicine _and_ I’ve walked around the garden twice already today. You’re turning into mother, aren’t you?” Kagetaka asked, before lifting a too-frail hand to rest on her head and mess up her hair. “Well, I dare say you might be,” he concluded after a moment. “Considering the big day is coming soon and all. I suppose you’ve been helping her prepare, Orochi?” 

 

Orochi nodded. “Not that she needs it,” she told him. “Kagero could practically do it with her eyes closed.”

 

Kagetaka grinned and removed his hand, continuing to limp over to the Nohr-style chair in the corner of the room. As he sat down with a loud sigh, he said, “I’d most certainly like to see that. Maybe you can prepare tea for your brother before you go off to someone else’s house, hm?” 

 

Kagero felt a hard knot in her stomach, but she laughed with Orochi anyway. Better to think about the whole ordeal when it arrived rather than become preoccupied with anticipation.

 

Her older brother held the cane in front of him and rested his chin on it, watching Kagero sit back down at the table. He turned his gaze to Orochi. “Say, Orochi. How long have you known my sister for?” 

 

Orochi blinked, but replied swiftly, “Since we were children, so practically our entire lives.” Kagero interjected, “Bordering on ten years if mother’s to be correct.” She looked at him quizzically. “Why the question?” 

 

Kagetaka shrugged. “Just wondering. And you think she’ll pull the whole matchmaking thing off?” he asked with more than a little worry in his voice, eyes flickering back and forth from Orochi to Kagero. She watched Kagero for a reaction, but upon receiving nothing but a mild smile, continued, “Absolutely, I’d bet my life on it. I’ve had a reading, you know.”

 

“Have you now?” Kagetaka asked, intrigued. “And I suppose it was favourable?” Orochi rolled her eyes and responded, “Trust me when I say that if it was bad, I would have informed you already.”

 

“Why don’t we talk about something else,” Kagero said quickly, changing the subject as fast as she could. “Like, perhaps, what you saw when you went to the market yesterday, Kagetaka?” 

 

If the two of them objected at all to the change in topic or found it strange, they didn’t show it. “Certainly.” Glad to oblige, her brother sat back in his chair. “Did I tell you two about that fish Old Man Takeda caught? 

 

“It was as big as a tree trunk!” Holding his cane in one hand, he thrust his arms out wide, gesturing as to the size of it. Not only did he convey the sheer size of the fish accurately across, Kagetaka also managed to knock off the pot perched on a nearby stand. 

 

Quicker than he could try to grab it, Kagero had already caught it and scooped it up into her hands. “You really must be more careful, brother,” she admonished, “You really shouldn’t be waving it around like that.”

 

He waved her concern away as she got up to return the pot to its original place. “Cheh, you don’t need to show off to us,” Kagetaka told her, “We’ve already seen all your tricks. I could be as keen as you if I tried, you know.” 

 

Sitting back down, she looked at him reproachfully. “Please refrain from doing so. You’ll hurt yourself.” 

 

Kagetaka stuck out his tongue at her, then crossed his arms and went back to his story. “Anyway, as I was saying, the fish was enormous. You could’ve used the thing as a club! So, because I believe it would have been an essential purchase, I asked Takeda how much for the monster fish.” 

 

Orochi enquired, “And?” 

 

“It was _ten thousand_ gold!” Outraged, Kagetaka adjusted his robe and leaned forward. “So, I told him that it was ridiculous. I’m not paying five times the price of a cow for a damned fish. You know what he told me?”

 

Kagero would never know what Takeda would have told Kagetaka because at that moment there was a knock on the doorpost. 

 

Kagetaka squinted, arm mid-gesture. “Someone here to interrupt my fish story again? No, no, nope, I’ll do it, don’t get up,” he told Kagero and Orochi as the both of them made a move to stand. “I can open a door, I’m no geriatric.”

 

He shuffled to the door as the two young women looked on with concern. “Yes, what’s the matter?” He said, pretending to be angry as he opened the door. “I’ve a fish story that needs- eh?” 

 

Kagero craned her head to see a servant standing in the doorway with an extremely worried expression on his face. “Young master Kagetaka,” he said, bowing to him, then looking past him and bowing again but less deeply to Kagero and Orochi. “Young mistress Kagero, young mistress Orochi.

 

“I’ve been asked to summon you,” he said to Kagetaka. “You and the young mistress Kagero.” 

 

Kagetaka scratched his chin. “What, can’t Orochi come with us?”

 

The servant shook his head and bowed once more meekly to Orochi. “My apologies, young mistress Orochi, but you’ve been asked with great regret by the masters of the house to head home for the day as soon as you can.” He gestured behind him to another person. “She will accompany you out.” 

 

Orochi shot a glance at Kagero that she knew meant ‘ _Tell me everything later_ ’, but got up and straightened her robes anyway.

 

Once Orochi had left with the second servant, the first one looked at the siblings. “If you would please follow me to the main sitting room with all due urgency. Your father and mother are already waiting.”

 

Kagero looked at her brother worriedly and saw that he was already frowning. Panic began to rise in her throat, but she hid it well by taking a deep breath as she stood up. “Of course. Lead on.” 

 

The three made their way through the corridors of the family home as quickly as they could considering Kagetaka’s physical limitation. Calm though they seemed, Kagero couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Why would her parents have needed to send Orochi away after calling for the both of them? 

 

She found out soon enough when the arrived at the room. As the servant pulled the door to the side and beckoned them to enter, Kagero saw four people sitting around the table. She recognised two of them - her father and mother, both of whom wore furrowed brows and consternated faces. 

 

They turned around upon hearing the door, and Kagero saw her mother’s expression lift somewhat. The other two people sitting opposite their parents lifted their heads to see who had entered, and although she did not know them individually, Kagero recognised the circular cross-shaped emblem they both bore on their left breast. She’d seen the very insignia adorn the clothing of the men who had accompanied the prince from Shirasagi weeks before.

 

“Kagetaka, Kagero! Come, sit down here.” Her mother gestured to a pillow on the floor and the chair beside it to the right of them. “This is very important, and the two of you had best sit down.”

 

“No hurry at all, madam,” the soldier on the left told them. He was an older man with dark crimson hair and a thick chinstrap beard that ran into a point. Above his simple soldier’s gear, he wore a thick red cloak that was reminiscent of the royal colours of Hoshido. “I know that this is weighty news to process.” 

 

“And what news would that be?” Kagetaka had settled into his chair at this point, Kagero having helped him. He folded his arms so that they hid inside his rather baggy sleeves. 

 

“Show the general some respect,” their father said, frowning deeply. The many years he had served in the army before his retirement clearly showed in both his mannerisms and the deep lines on his face. He’d always been a stern presence in her life, even when he had been away at the capital before his retirement. That strict attitude had carried over to her, she supposed, but somehow had skipped the cheery Kagetaka.

 

The general shook his head and held up a hand. “Peace. I understand your confusion. Let me explain.”

 

He rested his hands on the table, and Kagero noticed that he wore gauntlets with intimidating blades on the backs that were carved with the royal crest. “As you might be aware, tensions with the neighbouring kingdom of Nohr are at their highest,” the general explained. “Their warring parties have long battered at the south-western border ever since the inception of both our nations.

 

“What you probably are unaware of is that as of approximately seven days ago, the Nohrians have crossed the border and have begun what some might call an invasion.” 

 

The news hung heavy in the room. The general interlaced his fingers and carried on. “Messages demanding the reason behind this sudden incursion have been sent posthaste to their king, but no answer has been received as their army continues to march on our lands.” 

 

His face set in a stern line, the general continued, “With this in mind, Queen Mikoto has had no choice but to take the difficult but brave move of declaring war on Nohr with no quarter to be given until we have pushed them back to their lands and off our soil.

 

“Unfortunately, the too much time has passed since Hoshidan forces were last mobilised.” It was here that the second soldier interjected, “In short, we simply do not have the manpower needed to face the Nohrian forces.” He had verdant hair and bore a resemblance to the older man, although he was distinctly more handsome than him.

 

The general shot him a glance but nodded anyway. “He has the right of it. As such, and unfortunate as it is, the crown is introducing conscription for all men between the ages of eighteen and fifty to serve in the provisional army. I have been sent to pass this information out to the east as well as personally ensure the order is carried out.”

 

Kagetaka remained passive as Kagero realised for herself what her parents had concluded much earlier in the conversation. 

 

The younger man said respectfully to her father, “Sir, we understand that you’ve served in the army as a general, and beyond that in your retirement, you’ve been the steward to these lands. Unfortunately, this does not exempt your son from conscription-”  


“He can’t.” All eyes turned to her, and Kagero realised she had blurted the words out while the soldier was talking in what could only be described as a horrific breach of etiquette. “He- He can’t,” she said rapidly. “Forgive me for speaking out of turn, sir, but my brother cannot go.”

 

The general nodded, but still, he looked fretful. “At ease, miss. As a personal favour to your father and his service, I have come here in person to inform you. I know how it feels to have to send loved ones to war, but this is a necessary evil. The terms that have been put forth require the entrant to be able to stand freely and pass simple sight and hearing tests.” He cast an eye at Kagetaka. “All of which he does.”

 

“Can you not turn a blind eye?” Their mother enquired, deep concern set into her features. “My son has suffered from illness since he was but a child. He’ll not last a minute on a-“ 

 

Clearing his throat, Kagetaka stopped her before she could finish. “I should think I have a say in this whole matter, yes?” All eyes went to him now. “I would consider it an honour to fight for Hoshido, illness be damned.” Kagetaka looked at the general, fire in his eyes. “Have no worry, I will be there.” 

 

The general nodded. “Thank you for understanding. I cannot turn a blind eye to the young man in a noble family just as I cannot pass by the only son of farmers, both under the same affliction. That would not be right.” 

 

He looked out the window at the sun setting and then turned back inside. “Please convey this message to the prefecture, and should they have any more inquiries, we will have a man from the Hoshidan Army stationed at the inn in town. Otherwise,” he looked at Kagetaka, “They should report to Fort Jinya to the west. It is four days travel on foot, and all men are to register at Jinya by sundown at the end of the week.

 

“If there are no other questions, we shall be taking our leave.” The general turned to Kagero. “Have I assuaged your fears somewhat, miss?”

 

No, not at all, Kagero wanted to say. Kagetaka probably won’t even make it to the border, is what Kagero _should_ have said. What she did say was nothing, just nodding her head slightly. The general took that as assent and turned to their parents. “Then I will bid you farewell. It has been my pleasure.”

 

“And mine yours, General Igasato.” Their father got up and went to the door where the servant was waiting quietly. “Please see them to the town.”

 

Once they had left, the heavy silence had descended back on the room. It took a long moment for their father to speak up. “You are sure about this?” He asked Kagetaka. Kagero noticed for the first time the streak of white through his dark hair that was the same colour as her brother and her’s. 

 

Kagetaka nodded. “Aye. I’ll do my part as well as any other man.” Then he paused and cast a sidelong glance at Kagero sitting to the side of him. “You’re far more concernedabout this than I am, sister.”

 

She looked at her lap, not wanting to meet anybody’s eyes. “I must be frank. I think this is a terrible idea.”

 

“I agree with your sister,” their mother chimed in, her voice cracking with worry as she stared anxiously into Kagetaka’s eyes. “Sending you out there on your own… It can’t possibly end well.” 

 

“We don’t have a choice!” Her brother, normally so laid-back, suddenly raised his voice and leaned forward, eyes burning. Their mother faltered. “I’m sorry, mother, but we don’t have a _choice_ ,” he repeated, softer this time but still firm. “I won’t run away from this like a coward. I’d much rather face this head-on than hide in a bedroom when soldiers come knocking at our front gates five days from now.” 

 

Their father put his hand to his head, rubbing his temples and staring down at the table with an intensity that could have burnt holes in the polished wood. After a while, he closed his eyes. “Enough. The sun is setting, and we shall deal with any sort of preparations or arrangements on the morrow. I’ve no wish to speak further on this until… until I get a better grasp on the situation.”

 

“That’s good enough for me.” Kagetaka rose, cane held in one hand as he got up. “Now, mother, father, sister, if you shall excuse me, I’ll be in my room.” 

 

He made his way stiffly to the door without leaning on his cane and shut the door behind him. A moment that felt like a minute later, Kagero got up as well and bowed to her parents wordlessly before leaving the room. 

 

Her older brother was nowhere in sight. She swallowed hard, trying to get the lump in her throat down, but it remained there stubbornly. A reminder of the problem that would not go away.

 

As she was about to move, she heard the ruffle of clothing and turned her head to peek through the tiny gap between the sliding door. Kagero saw her father’s arm around her mother, and just barely, heard the faintest echo of muffled sobbing. Her father was murmuring something, but whatever he said, it was lost to her.

 

She couldn’t bear the sight of it and rushed down the hallway before anyone could notice her standing there.

 

Kagero’s feet moved fast, but not as wildly as her thoughts were racing around in her head. She headed straight for the back of the estate, not pausing for anything.

 

Neatly cultivated garden topiary gave way to more untamed greenery as she quickly followed an unassuming stone path out of the estate and the bushes that surrounded it.

 

When she finally came to the stream, a familiar fixture of her life, Orochi was already waiting there. She sat on a flat rock by the water’s edge, shoes off and feet splashing. Orochi didn’t even look up as Kagero approached, already patting a space beside her on the stone. 

 

“It’s terrible,” she blurted out, face flush and heart pounding. Orochi nodded slowly and said, brow knitted, “I know, I saw soldiers when I left.” 

 

“They want to send Kagetaka to the border,” Kagero told her best friend, words tumbling out. “To fight with the army against Nohr.” Orochi shot her an alarmed glance, feet frozen mid-flick. “War?” she asked, and Kagero exhaled. “Yes. Conscription.” 

 

They were quiet when suddenly Kagero turned to Orochi. “He won’t last a week marching with an army,” she told her urgently, “He can barely move around without a cane!” 

 

Orochi paused, thinking, then asked seriously, “And what does he think?”

 

Kagero clenched her hands into fists on her lap, scrunching the cloth of her robes as she stared down into the water. “He thinks he’s being noble by walking right into it.” Her hands trembled and her knuckles were white from the force with which she was using. “It’s just so inane!” She said in frustration, “He knows that the whole endeavour will kill him, but he _wants_ to go.”

 

“Where must he go?” Orochi asked, still trying to put the pieces together, and Kagero ran a hand through her hair tensely. “Fort Jinya, the base to the west,” she replied, “He’s to report there by Friday.”

 

Orochi looked at her closely. “That’s… that’s your meeting with the matchmaker.” 

 

She bit her lower lip. “That’s why this whole thing is ridiculous.  


“I wish I could do something, Orochi.” Kagero looked up from the water and turned her head to her. “You can’t stop him from going,” Orochi reminded her gently. “I know,” Kagero said, heart still feeling like it would burst out of her chest. 

 

“If I could go in his place, I would.” She bowed her head, her ponytail slipping past her face so it hung down next to her face. “I could volunteer, or-“ 

 

Her best friend shook her head. “It’s a stupid rule, but women are barred from the army.” She held a finger up to her mouth and said thoughtfully, “Well, I suppose if you could hide it well enough…”

 

“…I could actually go.” Kagero finished Orochi’s sentence, staring right at her. “I could take my father’s old suit of armour, I look like my brother, and I know how to fight. Kagetaka wouldn’t have to go!” 

 

“Absolutely not,” Orochi said emphatically, “This is foolish. Knowing how to move a bit faster than most people does not mean you are ready for the battlefield!” 

 

Kagero retorted, “I have ten times the chance of seeing this through than my brother! If I left tonight, I would reach Fort Jinya by Friday and already be off before anybody even realises I’ve gone and sign up under his name.”

 

“And how are you going to pass as a man?” Orochi asked her with exasperation. “It’s not as simple as just wearing a helmet and lowering your voice a few octaves. What are you going to do to bathe?”

 

She wasn’t listening anymore, already thinking of how to pull it off. Kagero turned to her determinedly. “I’ll just shower away from the rest,” she told her, “And I could bind my chest and wear my hair up like Kagetaka does.”

 

“And what about the matchmaker on Friday?” Orochi wanted to know. “You know blowing that off won’t end well.” Kagero shook her head. “Between marriage and war, I much prefer the latter. I will handle it when I come back. Will you help me?” 

 

Orochi blinked, taken aback. “Help? Help you do what?” 

 

Kagero pushed herself off the rock. Her fear for her brother had already been replaced with a burning readiness. “I’ll leave tonight,” Kagero said, her mind made up. “But…” she faltered. “This won’t work if my parents know where I’ve gone. Will you help me keep this secret?”

 

She looked at her incredulously, then shook her head. “Kagero, you silly girl. Of course I will. That look in your eye means that I can’t change your mind, so I might as well give you my blessing.” Orochi grabbed Kagero’s upper arm. “But you’re absolutely sure? Even knowing you might die?” She searched her face worriedly.

 

Kagero nodded. “Yes. If I can keep my brother safe by doing this, then I must.” They stared at each other for a moment, then Orochi pulled her best friend into a hug. “You had better come back here in one piece,” she murmured.

 

“I promise I will,” Kagero said, hugging her tight. “Just read your cards and incense and see a bright future for me. If you do that, then I’ll definitely come home safe.” 

 

A few moments later, Orochi sat on the rock again, feet still tracing circles in the water as she watched Kagero’s back recede into the trees. She was quiet for a while, then looked up into the sky at the fast-approaching twilight and closed her eyes. 


	2. where in spring, all flowers blossomed wide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arrival, and a meeting.
> 
> Also, an update! I started university so writing is slow, but I'm working on it. Thanks all for reading!

“Think fast!” 

Saizo didn’t need to be told what to do. Before the whirling shuriken was even anywhere close to him, he had already spun out of the way and was hurtling back towards the thrower.

“Mmf…” Kaze paused, eyes glued onto the edge of the small blade that his brother held millimetres from his neck. Then he sighed and held his hands up, closing his eyes. “I concede defeat.” 

A small crowd of soldiers that had gathered around the two clapped as Saizo nodded begrudgingly. “Expertly thrown.” Kaze smiled and replied, “Expertly dodged.”

The sun was high in the sky at Fort Jinya, and it was the fifth day of the month - the declared date for conscription for the men who lived in the east of Hoshido. The flood of men had begun the day before, and as momentous as it had to have been for them, Saizo only had one opinion of the matter:

This entire thing is horribly tedious.

Saizo absentmindedly swung the kunai around his index finger by the ring on its end and slipped it into a pouch by his side. The men who had gathered to watch surrounded Kaze and clamoured for his attention, but no-one was approaching him. A small part of Saizo was irritated by this, but the rational part of his mind chose to disregard it and instead fix his sight on the horizon. 

From where they were up on the battlements of the fort, it was easy to see off into the distance. The rolling green hills with long grass that moved with the wind like waves in the sea looked as if they went on forever. To the south-west, pockets of villages and towns dotted the landscape, and to the north-east, the grand silhouette of Shirasagi could be seen, sheltering much of the surrounding city from the sun. 

It was from the north and east that the all the men were coming from. Saizo could see the long stream of people, from so up high almost like ants streaming into the fort. It was a good thing the building had so much space or they would be packed to the rafters with the number of soldiers there would be by the end of the day. 

Saizo cracked his neck using the palm of his hand against his chin, eyes still focused on the river of people that looked as if it would only dry up come sundown. No doubt the fear of a court summons is what’s making them rush to Jinya like foxes with burning tails. 

A hand tapped his shoulder, and he felt the hairs on his neck prick up. Saizo dropped his arm and turned his head to see Kaze gesturing with a hand. “We should go down,” Kaze said to him, “Greet our new recruits.” 

He grunted assent and followed his brother down through the fort. Although they were twins, they couldn’t have been more different. Kaze bothered to give small waves and nod genially at most of the soldiers they came across, while Saizo just glowered and followed behind him. 

When they emerged from the dark stone corridors into the main courtyard, Saizo was instantly hit by the sheer amount of people there were milling about. The long lines from the road that lead into the fort bunched up at five tables right in the middle of the open area, while the soldiers in the employ of the army full-time were doing their best to move weaponry and supplies through the throngs of men. The courtyard resembled a busy marketplace more than a training area.

“There’s a lot of people here,” remarked Kaze with mild surprise in what was the understatement of the decade. Saizo felt a vein in his temple twitch. He hated crowds. “Let’s see if we can be of help, huh?” 

They made their way to the tables and quickly realised that there simply were too many draftees. Hundreds of names had to be checked off on many pieces of parchment that flowed from box to table, and it wasn’t helped that some of the soldiers doing the checking had been roped in to help from the main army and barely knew what they were doing with regards to clerical work.

Kaze bent down to speak to an over-burdened administrator that was flipping through sheaves of paper as Saizo observed the men who would soon become a large part of the Hoshidan Reserve Army. 

In truth, it was a ragged bunch gathered in the main courtyard. Some of them carried pitchforks and rakes - as if they would be any use in a real fight against Nohrian lances - while a few others led pegasi by rope reins. Even fewer of them had suits of armor, katana, naginata, yumi or some combination of the five strapped to them. Most of them, however, were dressed humbly, carrying only packs on their backs and looking sorely underfed.

“What a mess,” grunted Saizo to Kaze when he got back up. Kaze put a hand to his mouth and nodded slowly. “It sure looks that way. I’ve been told that the man have their hands full since the main force is away, made worse by the fact that all the clerks are in the capital.” 

Saizo wrinkled his nose at that and muttered, “Excuses.” He stood there a moment, still surveying the flood of people. Then an idea came into his head.

He looked around at the tables and saw a map of the area on one of them. “I’ll be taking this,” he told the man sitting there, not really knowing or caring about his response, then strode onto a small wooden stage behind the soldiers normally used for reading out orders. Kaze was watching him, looking surprised but not enough to stop him. 

Saizo gazed out over the men standing about. I’ve had enough of this mess. Someone has to corral these men, and since nobody’s stepping up…

“Listen up!” He shouted, sounding severe enough that the gathering fell silent at once. Saizo glared at them all and folded his arms. Gods, I hate speaking in front of crowds. Swallowing his reluctance to speak, Saizo continued, “Men here for conscription in the Hoshidan Reserve Army, line up! One line for each table. All others leave the courtyard unless you are aiding with the conscription.” 

He took out the map and began pointing to each of the tables. “Kitagawa Prefecture, line up here. Higashimon, here. Tobuyosai, here. Minami, here and Azuoka here. Move!” Saizo folded the map shut and glared even more intensely at the gathered men.

There was a long moment where the draftees murmured and were still, then the full-time soldiers hurriedly left the courtyard as quick as they could. Following their cue, the conscripted men started to divide into lines. Saizo eyed this, watching many of them fumble about. Not perfect, but it will do. 

He got off the small platform and placed the map down on the same table he took it from. Kaze greeted him with mild amusement. “Very unlike you to try out public speaking, Saizo.” 

Saizo ignored the ribbing his twin brother was giving him and rubbed his neck with a hand, making sure that the blades on the back of his gauntlets didn’t nick any passersby. “As soon as the others get their act together, I promise to never do so again,” he muttered. Then he looked around and turned back to Kaze. “Where are the rest, anyway? Officers of an army should not set such a bad example for the soldiers to follow.”

“Subaki’s flying over from one of the nearby towns,” Kaze explained patiently, “Ensuring that the supply lines to the fort are intact. Hinata’s finishing up training with some of the men, and Azama…” he faltered here before picking up again. “Well,” Kaze managed, “Azama should be here soon.”

Snorting, Saizo folded his arms. “They had best get here fast. The new recruits need to meet the men who’ll be their commanding officers.” 

Kaze nodded and raised his hands placatingly. “Of course. While we wait, why don’t we help out at the tables?” He pointed to the one all the way at the end from where they were. “See, Egawa’s struggling with all the people. Maybe you can get them to be more orderly, hm?”

Saizo distinctly did not like being told what to do if it wasn’t an order from the crown prince himself, but he had to admit that it wasn’t a bad idea. There was not really much else he could do as it was, considering the state of the courtyard.

With a grunt, he made his way there. Egawa, a younger man known to him handy with a yumi, was currently staring down at the long roll of parchment on his table looking extremely lost. His whole line seemed to consist of men carrying katana, many of which looking like they had already seen battle. 

Vaguely recalling that he had arbitrarily assigned Azuoka Prefecture to this table, Saizo grit his teeth. The amount of sword-wielders made sense, considering that Azuoka was widely renowned as a samurai pasture. Many ex-officers of the Hoshidan army retired there after earning their pensions and titles. No doubt these men were the entitled sons of minor samurai nobles, carrying their fathers’ weapons and expectations that were too lofty for conscription.

He arrived at the table and planted a hand down, leaning over it to look at the parchment. “What’s wrong?” 

Egawa started, then nodded respectfully at him. “Captain Saizo, sir! I was, ah,” he stared down, then back up at him, “Just a little confused. This man says his name is Oto, but I can’t find it on the records.”

Saizo turned his narrowed gaze to the conscript. He looked around the same age as him, with black hair, two twin katana slung onto his belt and what had to be possibly the most snobbish expression Saizo had ever seen on a man.

“Spell it out for us,” Saizo told him. The man rolled his eyes. “I’ve already told him,” he protested, “O-T-O. Plain as day.” 

His mood somehow soured even further, Saizo lifted his hand from the table and hooked it onto his belt where his own blade hung. “First name?” The man sighed. “It’s Motoya. Do I have to spell that out as well?” 

Saizo shrugged, just managing to restrain himself. “If you would like to sleep in a bedroll tonight and not the stocks, I would imagine so.” 

The man stared at him, but Saizo didn’t stop looking at him squarely in his eyes. “M-O-T-O-Y-A,” he managed, and Saizo turned to Egawa. “Found it?” 

Egawa scanned the page, eyes moving across the parchment like a pegasus through the sky. “There!” He said triumphantly, then faltered. “Um… There is a man named Motoya here, but it’s O-T-O-H, with an H.” Egawa looked up at him and asked, “Just to be sure, you’re Otoh Motoya from the town of Hatane, Azuoka Prefecture, son of Otoh Yoshiake, right?” 

There was silence for a while, then the man, flustered, was caught somewhere between a nod and shaking his head. “Yes, but you must use a-a different system here. That’s why-“

Saizo tapped his fingers rhythmically on the hilt of his own katana, hanging by his side. The man saw this and gulped. “That’s why you never learned to spell your own name, is that it?” Otoh tried to bluster an excuse, but Saizo had already tuned him out.

A grin on his face, Egawa tried to hide it by busying himself marking off the name from the paper. “Alright,” he announced, looking up, “Otoh-with-an-H, head into the barracks and look for Lieutenant Tetsuo. He’ll sort you out. Next!” 

Saizo stared after the man as he left, making sure he wasn’t getting into further buffoonery, then turned to Egawa. “I’m glad to see the back of him, sir,” Egawa chuckled as he turned the paper over. “I tried asking him he’d got the spelling wrong, but he kept denying it until you came.” 

He grunted. “You must be more assertive in your dealings. It is possible to die of inaction, Egawa.” 

The soldier chuckled again, scratching his eyebrow with a thumb before looking up at the next soldier. “Name and weapon of choice, please.” 

“Atsusa Kagetaka, from the town of Kumagi, and the katana.” As Egawa hastily flipped through the many pages of the list, Saizo thought he somehow sounded familiar. He studied the man, making no move to conceal his once-over. 

Younger than him, with intelligent brown eyes and long dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail in a style reminiscent of Subaki. The young man looked better-fed than most of the farming folk queued up behind him. Adding to that a nicked breastplate and a katana with notches in the guard, Saizo guessed that this shorter man was probably the son of a retired soldier who had come into the possession of an estate. Not an uncommon story, but still one of note. 

“Ah, here you are. Son of Atsusa Takeo?” Egawa asked, and the man nodded. Saizo dimly remembered something in the back of his mind and raised a hand. “Hold.”

Crossing his arms again, Saizo raised an eyebrow. “Your father is Lord Takeo? Steward of Kumagi and Uragi?” The man stared at him with an unreadable expression, then nodded politely. “Yes. He retired a while ago. I am surprised you know of him.”

He spoke well, like one who had been educated better than the average man. Saizo nodded as well, crossing his arms. “Mm. He was well known here for his valour. Hopefully his son will live up to that legacy.” He lifted his chin slightly, still trying to assess his character. “If you are Lord Takeo’s son, then you will have met my brother and father earlier in the week.”

Kagetaka nodded once more. “General Saizo and Captain Kaze, was it? Then yes, I have met them. They were most kind when conveying the news to us.” Saizo shrugged. “It was their duty. Are you done, Egawa?”

He shot a glance downwards at Egawa. He looked amused as he pointed to the page. “Quite a while ago, sir.” Saizo frowned, but Egawa was already talking to the man and giving him directions. “If you’re from Kumagi, you should head into the door immediately to the right and find Lieutenant Kusumoto.”

Kagetaka nodded his thanks and scurried off, Saizo watching him go before turning to his subordinate who was pointedly staring down at the list. “And what are you so amused by, Egawa?” The soldier turned the paper over, avoiding his eye. “You aren’t normally one for small talk, sir, so I was surprised.” 

“I’ve no intention to make a habit of it,” Saizo huffed, then turned his eye to the next man in the line who was leading a snow-white pegasus by the reins. “Now get back to your duty, you layabout. Next!” he hollered, putting all thoughts other than his duty aside.

The day passed quickly, with the lines thankfully disappearing faster than they could grow. Quicker than anyone had anticipated, every single conscript from Eastern Hoshido had been registered within Fort Jinya for the war effort. It was now mid-afternoon, and all the volunteers had been summoned back into the main courtyard as the sky was beginning to turn more orange than blue.

Kagero was among this crowd. She was clutching the scraps of her pack tightly as she craned her head, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening on the small wooden stage. After going to find a lieutenant, she’d been assigned a small bunk and told to wait there. An hour later, her whole section had been called to the courtyard with still nothing explained to them.

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t impatient at all. This is the efficiency of the Hoshidan army? Kagero pursed her lips. 

The journey to Jinya from Kumagi had been straightforward if tiring. Leaving in the middle of the night with a suit of armour strapped to her back and walking for days on foot left much to be desired in the way of creature comforts. 

She’d never had to rest by the roadside before, and it was shocking how many other men she’d seen along the way who barely even had a cloth to sleep on. Of course, Kagero had also encountered men travelling in what amounted to palanquins with troops of guards and retainers. Those she had seen plenty of back in her town, the kind who had more wealth than a ricefield had grains.

Whoever these men were, she couldn’t help but think they were all at least somewhat mildly united in some sort of purpose. Kagero seriously doubted that any of them could even possibly share her dilemma even a little.

A small part of her heart twinged. No doubt her family had long since figured out her ruse. It took no genius to connect the dots between a writ of conscription, a missing suit of armour and a vanished daughter all in one day. She was certain that she would be left to her own devices, however. The questions unearthed from summoning her home would far outweigh whatever benefit they could hope to bring. Kagero was no scholar of military law, but she was sure that lying to the army in any capacity was enough for a court-martialing. No, it was more likely that prayers would be sent instead of a servant.

Kagero shifted the pack on her back so it didn’t rest so heavy on her. If she had stayed in Kumagi, she would have been in a marriage interview at this very moment; possibly even already matchmade to a stranger. She winced at the thought. 

And what about her brother? That alone was enough to make her gut twist. Kagetaka, as carefree as he seemed, had always doted on her. Would he be angry? Sad? Disappointed?  
“Attention, all new recruits!” 

Her attention snapped to the podium all the way at the head of the crowd as she did her best to get a better look at it. She was one of the shorter ones here but managed to find a spot where she could just see what was happening.

“If you wish to succeed within the Hoshidan Reserve Army, you’d best be listening like your life depends on it.” It was the same man from registration earlier, the one with angry red hair, long-bladed gauntlets and a permanent scowl across his face. He was standing next to a man who looked like him, as well as three other men she didn’t recognise.

The man in front of her shifted and suddenly she couldn’t see. As she gritted her teeth, the man standing next to her noticed her struggle and stepped to the side. Kagero turned to nod to him, then realised she found him somewhat familiar.

“Atsusa, right?” The soldier with pale hair whispered. Ah, the one who registered me. She nodded, and he gave her a small thumbs up before pointing to himself. “I ‘member you. I’m Egawa,” he added, before continuing, “You should pay attention to this whole speech they’re giving. They’re introducing the captains now.” 

“The captains?” She asked softly, and he nodded in turn. “Yeah. They’re gonna lead us into battle, so you’d best know whose back you’re following.” 

The man on the far right of the stage stepped forward, sword balanced nonchalantly across his shoulders. “That’s Captain Hinata,” Egawa told her as the man started shouting something, “He’s… uh, enthusiastic about fighting and is buddies with Prince Takumi. If you get put into his squad, expect a lot of pep talks and even more training.” 

“What about him?” Kagero pointed to the next one, a rather tall man with an untamed bush of brown hair and a pleased expression on his face. Egawa faltered a bit here, eventually saying, “That’s Azama. I heard he was a confidante of Princess Hinoka, but, uh… He’s, well… you could say he’s a monk, of sorts.” 

“Spiritual support?” She inquired, trying to gather what information she could. Egawa from. “Uh… He doesn’t do much in the way of encouragement, honestly. A lot more letting down than support.” He scratched his head. “Well, you should be fine if you get his group. Just don’t let him get to you - when he starts talking about the universe and how we’re all dust in a cosmic sea, that’s when it’s okay to stop listening.” 

Kagero frowned but listened anyway as Egawa persevered in his explanation undeterred. “Moving on. Next is Captain Subaki - the man with next hair standing next to the pegasus.” She observed the man he was talking about. Immaculately put together with a confident smile plastered on his face. There was a tinge of worry about him, too, but it was so well hidden she wouldn’t have noticed it if she wasn’t versed in body language. 

“That man’s an ace with the lance,” Egawa continued, “Real perfectionist. Normally he’s the Princess Sakura’s bodyguard, so being called away to the front mustn’t make him too happy.”

The second man stepped up now, the one who looked like the first redhead. “Ah,” the soldier muttered, “That’s Kaze.” The man nodded his thanks to Subaki, then turned to the crowd and began saying his greetings to the gathered men. “Real polite and nice guy. Close to the royal twins and the foreign princess, so I’ve I heard. 

“Oh, right. You’ll notice that all the captains are close to the royal family in some way,” he said while scratching his chin. She nodded, watching the stage and its proceedings but still listening to the man beside her. “They were appointed to head the reserve army because of their close ties to the royal family, actually. Prior experience and whatnot.” 

Then the green-haired man left the podium, but her eyes had already set on the very last man. He stepped forward, serious and sullen in his bearing. She couldn’t help but notice that this man commanded the attention of the crowd in an almost arresting manner. Whether that attention was from genuine interest or fear, she didn’t know yet herself.

“And him?” Kagero asked quietly. Next to her, Egawa had crossed his arms. “That’s Captain Saizo, the bodyguard to Crown Prince Ryoma. I’m in his squad as a bowman, and he can be, ah… prickly, let’s say. Demands a lot from us, but that’s mostly because he puts in twice the effort he asks for. If you get in his squad, expect to train harder than you ever have, Atsusa.” 

Kagero nodded, committing his words to memory. These would be the men leading us into war… As she looked around, she saw for the first time that many of her fellow new recruits seemed anxious. She didn’t doubt that most of them had never seen a skirmish in their lives, and to be fair, neither had she.

On his part, Saizo surveyed the crowd for a good few moments before he eventually decided to address them. Most of them were a fair bit younger than him, the hard lines of battle not having etched themselves into their faces. Not that he was an old man, mind you - he was only in his mid-twenties. Still, they were green, and it was his job to get them into shape to be a proper fighting force.

“My name is Saizo. I’ll be the leader of Squad E,” he announced, cutting right to the chase. “I’ve no tolerance for slackers, so be ready to see yourself worked to the bone.” Saizo saw a number of the audience shift with mild unease but didn’t think more of it. Someone has to be the voice of reason in this army, nevermind if they hate me for it. 

“That’ll be it for introductions. Now, to business.” 

Saizo gestured to the other captains up on the stage. “You’ve been already split up into squadrons based on your hometowns and your weapons of choice. These squadrons will be your cohort for the rest of your stint in the Hoshidan Reserve Army, so you’d better make sure you’ve been sorted correctly.”

He pointed to himself with a thumb. “Squad E will be made up of men from Azuoka Prefecture. I hope you’ve been listening to the captains’ introductions since they’ve already said this once and I don’t take kindly to repetition. After this gathering is over, split up according to your squads for a briefing. 

“Before that, a final word. At dawn tomorrow, we will all be marching to Fort Tenya to the southwest.” That prompted a few intakes of breath from the gathered crowd, apparently not thinking they were up to the task. He ignored those few members of the gathering in favour of continuing his explanation. “That’s where the bulk of your training will be, so don’t tire yourself out today.”

Signaling to them that that was it, Saizo turned around and said, “That’ll be all. Dismissed.” 

He walked back to stand next to Kaze as Subaki stepped forward to direct the new recruits. “That went well,” his brother told him optimistically. “As well as it could,” Saizo grunted. “Did you see the lot of them? We’ll need to teach half of them how to even hold their weapon properly without fear of dropping it on their own toes.” 

“They’re greenhorns, to be sure,” Kaze acknowledged, “But so were we once, too. It’s a little too early to write them off, I think. I’m sure they’ll learn with time, hm?” 

Saizo shrugged. “You’d best be right.” Turning to the side, he added, “Anyway, we should meet our new recruits. Squad D, right?” 

Kaze nodded, following his brother down the stairs as the crowd began to disperse. “Aye, I’m in charge of the men from Minami. Lots of bowmen and lancers from there - not really what I’m familiar with, but I’ll do my best. You?” 

“From what I can tell, swords enough to fill the Bottomless Canyon and the occasional bow. I’ll manage.” 

They split up, their conversation over as quickly as it had begun without so much as a ‘see you later’. It was one of the quirks of being twins, he supposed, not really needing to say much when each other’s intent was clear as day. 

Saizo watched as the men began filtering in multiple directions, immediately recognising one of the men who walked at the forefront of the crowd. “Azusa?” He guessed, and the other man shook his head. “Atsusa, sir.” Saizo nodded in acknowledgment. “Mm. And it looks like Egawa is with you.” He looked at the pale-haired man. “Found yourself a friend?” 

The soldier cracked a smile. “I guess so. Happy to lend a hand where I can, sir.” Saizo rolled his eyes at that. “Enough with the ass-kissing. Go round up the rest from Azuoka, you pillock.” 

Egawa disappeared soon enough, shouting away at the milling swarm of people, and Saizo waited in silence with the other man in front of him standing to attention. He nodded slowly at that. Rare to see a recruit so determined, even in the full-timers. Awkwardly, he scratched his chin with a thumb. “So, Azu- Atsusa. You’ve got prior experience of battle, right?”

Atsusa shook his head. “None, sir.” Again with the well-moderated tone of voice. It stuck out when compared to his own gruff one - evidence of a childhood spent in a mountain village. Saizo exhaled and shrugged. “Odd. Figured that you’d seen a scrap from your demeanour.” He looked at him again. “So you don’t know how to use that thing?” 

He pointed at the katana at the other man’s waist. “Only a bit,” Atsusa admitted, “From what my father taught me. There wasn’t much use of it back home, you see.” 

Internally, Kagero was panicking somewhat, although her face remained calm. She hadn’t prepared a story for any scrutiny she might have to receive - for some reason, coming up with one had completely slipped her mind throughout the whole journey to Fort Jinya. Call it nerves or just plain forgetfulness, whatever it was, she now hoped fervently that this Saizo wouldn’t pry too much into her reasons.

She watched the captain nod as if he understood. “I see. Well, that’s what you’re here for - to learn how to use that blade of yours. Don’t slack off, and you’ll be fine.” Other people slowly gathered to them, with Egawa leading the pack. He looked up from her, seeing that more had joined, and crossed his arms. “That all?” 

Saizo surveyed the group. “…A scattered lot, you are. Line up, now! Give me four columns on the double. I want to survey your weapons.” 

As the men hurriedly tried to organise themselves, Saizo was yelling his head off and Kagero found herself at the head of the line. There was a furious scowl already on her captain’s face, and Kagero already knew that whatever the next few months held for her would be like nothing she’d ever been through. 

She almost relished the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Have this to tide you over, you Saigero-loving fools. I promise I'm working on one million Saigero things, but this super short series based on Mulan will have to do, and let's be honest - it fits perfectly. The title is a reference to one of the tracks on the Mulan OST, so there's your fun fact for the day. This will be under five chapters and is heavily condensed and sutured to fit my needs for a coherent narrative. Also, the chapter titles are a reference to one of my favourite wuxia movies, so see if you can get what it is.
> 
> There is no talking red dragon, but that's what mild realism gets you. Anyway, enjoy this, and I'll see you soon!


End file.
